


can't be true

by yaoi_fangirl2



Series: adam is apart of the voltron crew au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Academy Era, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-Kerberos Mission, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/pseuds/yaoi_fangirl2
Summary: adam happens to be the one to meet pidge while in the academy. they talk about the kerberos mission.





	can't be true

**Author's Note:**

> i had this thought when i was starting to brainstorm a different voltron fic. it's kind of short but sweet. please enjoy. :)

Time was running out. Someone was bound to catch Pidge in the act.

Hurriedly, they looked through the files, trying to find something. They could hear footsteps around the room. Finally, Pidge got what they wanted.

Pidge hurried out of the room, looking around. Nobody had caught them.

They ran back towards their room, only to run into someone and fall backwards.

"I-i'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" Pidge nervously looked at the other boy.

"It's quite alright." Adam smiled softly. "What were you running from? Or where were you running to?"

"I- I was just hanging out with my friends and I needed to get something from my room," they whispered.

Adam nodded and helped them up. He took a minute to look closely at Pidge.

"Wait, aren't you Katie Holt?" he asked in surprise.

Pidge gasped. "I- I have to go!" They hurriedly pulled their backpack on.

"No, don't! I'm Adam, I- I knew Takashi Shirogane, one of the people on the Kerberos mission." Adam held Pidge's wrist.

Pidge stared at him. "You- did you know my father? O-or my brother?"

Adam smiled softly at him, nodding. "I did."

"I- we need to talk. Like now."

Pidge pulled Adam to the most private area they could think of, the roof.

"What is it, Katie?" he asked softly.

Pidge looked at Adam nervously. "Um, can you call me Pidge? Nobody knows that I'm- you know." A nod. "I've been researching the Kerbros mission here, in the- never mind where. But I found the footage from the mission. It doesn't look like the ship crashed. I saw my family and Shiro on Kerberos. They have to be alive still," they said. 

Adam was in shock. He had thought that Takashi was dead. He had been mourned. He was still mourning. And now someone comes and tells him Takashi was alive. "You- you can't be serious. You're joking, right?" 

"No, I'm not. They are alive. And I've been out here every night and I think something is coming." 

Adam hugged Pidge. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you." 

"For what?" they asked. 

"For showing me that he's still out there. That Takashi might come home." 

Pidge couldn't help but simple. They hugged Adam back, closing their eyes. 

And that's how the two sat for a while, hugging. Adam crying out of joy and Pidge with a smile on their face.


End file.
